The present invention relates to systems and methods for evaluating patient illnesses, and more particularly to an system and method that provides the ability for a patient to personally evaluate his or her symptoms to determine appropriate tests that should be taken and treatment physicians that should be seen.
The practice of medicine has been relatively slow to embrace the information revolution. However, there is no system in so great a need of renovation to handle the endless data than the practice of medicine in the United States. The individualistic basis of medicine has also limited the availability of data and any uniformity of data management. There is constant duplication of services between hospitals, doctor""s offices, labs and ancillary support facilities. This redundancy, by itself, drastically keeps costs high and for the individual practitioner represents a monumental task.
Within this system, the patient often feels neglected. When serious medical conditions arise, it is often an ordeal to obtain the correct diagnosis and treatment. Moreover, there are constant bottlenecks often intended to delay or avoid needed care. These delays can lead to increased pain, prolonged medical conditions or more serious medical sequelae. In addition, the psychological impact of delays in identifying and treating disease adversely affects not only outcome, but also consumer satisfaction.
Heretofore, it has become doctrine, within the United States, that systems designed to limit access were the only ways to control ever rising medical costs. Unfortunately, it often placed the physician in an adversarial position with the patient. Furthermore, the physician and hospital often benefited financially from limiting services or supplies.
The art and science of medicine has always depended on the sacred relationship formed between the patient and the physician. This relationship provides for more than just scientific treatment, it engender trust and faith. In addition, the practice of medicine has always championed individualism, even though the care of every patient is a team endeavor. The evolution of HMO medicine has served to limit access to specialists and tests. The system became focused on profits, no longer placing the patient at the center of attention. The inventors believe that this is a fatal flaw in the current medical system.
Heretofore, no existing system allows a patient to personally evaluate his or her medical condition and symptoms to determine what tests should be taken and what treatment physicians should be seen. Also, no existing system is available that allows patients to rapidly evaluate their symptoms, suggest tests and treatment physicians, and schedule such tests and physician office visits for consultation.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an interactive system and method that allows a patient to personally evaluate his or her symptoms to determine tests that should be taken, and treatment physicians that should be seen.
The present invention provides for an medical self-screening system and method that allows rapid self-evaluation of patient medical problems. An exemplary medical self-screening system comprises a computer having a selection device, such as a keyboard and/or a mouse. The computer is coupled to a display and an optional printer. The computer comprises or is coupled to a storage device that stores one or more databases. The computer also comprises triage software that interfaces with the patient and the one or more databases on the storage device to allow the patient to evaluate his or her medical problem. The computer may also be connected to the Internet which allows access to remote servers and databases
The triage software used by the system and method preferably displays a two- or three-dimensional rendition of the body (anatomical picture), that illustrates possible areas that are affected with the patients symptoms. Using the selection device, the patient identifies the generally affected area or region on the anatomical picture of the body. Once a region is selected, a subsequent anatomical picture is displayed which is an enlarged view of the affected area. This allows the patient to more accurately visualize and identify the specific region where the symptoms are. The specifically selected region is also used to help determine the differential diagnosis and appropriate tests and referrals.
In addition, an important feature of the anatomical models, particularly the enlarged versions, is that specific areas of interest, where symptoms commonly occur, may be highlighted. This helps to draw the patient""s attention to the correct area. These affected area is then clicked on with the mouse. A subsequent window or hyperlink may be used to display choices that pertain to that specific anatomical location.
Once these choices are made, a series of symptom boxes or screens are displayed. The symptom boxes or screens permit comparison of groups of symptoms, rather than one symptom at a time. By having various diagnostic groups of symptoms associated with symptom boxes or screens that are sufficiently different, the patient is able to effectively identify the correct set of symptoms. The appropriate tests, referrals and diagnostic possibilities are then determined and displayed to the patient and optionally printed.
More particularly, upon completion of the screen-based pictorial and symptom screens interrogation, data corresponding to the selections made by the patient are processed along with data contained in the one or more databases by the triage software using triage protocols that evaluate the patient symptoms to determine an appropriate course of action that should be taken by the patient. The one or more databases on the storage device store information relating to tests that may be performed and physicians or types of physicians that may be consulted. The appropriate data is retrieved by the triage software from the one or more databases on the storage device based upon the evaluation of the symptoms.
Appropriate courses of action include the immediate use of emergency medical services, recommended tests that should be performed, and an appropriate physician that should be consulted. More particularly, situations that require immediate care can be rapidly assessed and the patient can be directed appropriately to emergency medical services. All other situations have recommendations made as to what tests would be useful and what specialists or generalists should see the patient.
In a preferred embodiment, the triage software runs independently on the computer, and interacts with the one or more databases, that store information relating to tests that may be performed and physicians that may be consulted. Alternatively, the triage software can run as a web site, interacting with its own database and remotely-located databases maintained by insurance companies, health providers, and independent physician associations (IPAs), for example.
Using the present medical self-screening system and method, patients do not have to wait for appointments to evaluate their medical problems. Their diseases will be diagnosed earlier. Early diagnosis limits progression of severe illnesses. All of this leads to more rapid and effective institution of treatment. Not only should the patients have better outcomes, but they will have far less psychological stress and suffer less.
History has shown repeatedly that well designed clinical protocols within the leading hospitals of our country actually lead to improved outcomes and decreased costs. The rapid and efficient use of necessary services enhances patient outcomes. Rapid involvement of the medical system, initiated by patients, will allow physicians to be more efficient and improve the services their patient""s require. Costs are controlled through efficient use of the medical self-screening system and method. Diseases will be treated earlier and more effectively, thereby saving money.